The oyster opening
by Mollimoo123
Summary: She is like an oyster, closed off from everyone else. He is the most popular boy in the school, all the girls drooling over him.i wonder why he takes a liking to her?modern day .warning I am English so I will use the English school system
1. Chapter 1

Katniss pov

" katniss, it's time for school "prim shouts loudly up the creaking stairs " you don't want to be late "

I should probably tell you about my name is katniss Everdeen, I am 15 and I am now attending panem high school in Wigan , England , I am going into year reason why we left my old school was because i was being bullied because i was the quiet girl with a dead dad. I used live in Liverpool, England .I have a little sister called prim who is 12 and also attending panel high school, she is going into year eight.**( in England there is no middle school) **My dad died when I was eleven, my mother has been distant ever since. I have never been the same since my dad died, I am closed up now, only letting prim in. Lets get back to the bit were I have just woken up.

I sit up groggily, look at the clock and wait for my vision to clear. 07:30 .My eyes quickly widen as school starts at eight o'clock . I rush getting changed, throwing anything clean on, do my hair in my signature braid , grab my bag and rush down stairs.

" Prim get your bag, were going now " I say to prim who was waiting by the door.

I open the door and waited for prim to walk outside, luckily our school is only a few blocks away so we don't have to walk a long we were walking me and prim were trying to guess what the school will look like.

My first glimpse was astonishing as all of the walls were white , when we walk closer we can see a beautiful building , the architecture look amazing and I am sure it cost a lot of money to build. There were people outside staring at us because we were new.

I hope the bullying doesn't start again.

**If anyone has read this then thank you, my next chapters will be Longer. Please tell me if it is good so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss pov

As we walk in people are staring at us, though that is new kid syndrome. We walk to the reception ,as we were shown in the tour. As we walk in we see a strange sight, a women with massive pink hair, her face caked in make-up and wearing a bright pink tweed suit and a lighter pink blouse. It is astonishing.

" Hello, we're new students here" I say cautiously to the strange women.

" Hello dears, and what are your names" Her voice is a horrible high pitched sound.

" Katniss Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen" I tell her.

"Katniss this is your form room, your form teacher will give you everything you need, This is the same for you Primrose"**( form is like home room )**

I see that my form room is L5 and my form teacher is Mr. Abernathy , that means my form is in science.I look at prims and see that her form is G7 and her form teacher is mrs. Coin , Her form is in English.

" Bye prim i'll see you later"

" Bye katniss"

I walk to science as I don't want to be late, I look at my watch and it says 08:15 so I must have fifteen minutes until form opens.

I get to science as I remembered it off the tour, there are a few people in the hallway near L5 , I try to open the door but it appears to be locked.

" It only opens when it is time for form" a kind voice says from behind me.

I look around me for the source of the voice, and see a kind looking girl who is small with brown hair.

" My names Annie , I'm in year eleven and I'm in mr. Abernathy's form" she says in her kind voice " you must be katniss"

" Hi," I say timidly, i have never really had any friends" yeah my I'm katniss"

" sit with me in form so your not by your self"she asks me

" ok"I reply happily

After a few minutes of me and Annie talking a teacher comes, looking drunk, opens the door and stagers inside.I turn to Annie for an explanation.

seeing my confused face she says to me " thats mr. Abernathy , he is always drunk"

I slowly nod, taking the information in.

" Remember all of my friends are going to love you, just stay away from the carrers, they are nasty" she informs me

" ok stay away from the carrers, got it"I say processing the information.

We walk into form and I go up to " Hi I'm new here ,my name is katniss Everdeen and ineed my timetable"

" tiiimetaaables riiiight in froont ooof you sweeeetheeaart" he says , his words slurred .

" thank you"

" katniss , over here" Annie calls and I see her with a group of people who I assume are her friends.

I walk over slowly , when I get to their table Annie introduces me to everyone

" this is katniss everyone"

" this is gale Hawthorne " pointing to a guy who was tall and muscular with dark brown hair sand grey eyes, like me.

" Madge Undersee" pointing to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and lovely blue eyes.

" Peeta melark" pointing to an average sized muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes you could get lost in.

" and last but not least Finnick odair " pointing to a tanned guy with bronze hair, he would be some girls idea of perfection, to me he just looks full of himself.

" And that's everyone"

I hope these new friends don't bully me like my old 'friends' .

**so katniss has some friends for a change and is reasonably happy, what will happen next time? **

**I accept criticism so please tell me if anything isn't right**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you too Dancerluver123**

* * *

Katniss pov

" hi ," I say nervously to everyone" ,my name is katniss."

there were a few " hey"s murmured within the group,but then a question was asked-

" so katniss why did you move?" said the one that Annie had told me was Finnick

" because, I was being bullied, so we move" that's all I will say, I don't wasn't pity off them when they find out my dad is dead, I'm not going to tell them.

" Why were you bullied?" Finnick asked, wow, he is annoying.

" That is for me to know and you to NOT find out" I reply secretively.

" please" they all whine

" no, and that's the end of that" I say confidently

" fine" they all say in unison.

" Well, I have history with mr. snow ,Spanish with cinna ,English with mrs. coin ,science with mr. boggs and then P.E with Atla"

" yay, were the same" Annie happily giggles

At least I have a friend if the bullying starts again, it probably will.

The bell rang so me and Annie head off to history, it doesn't take that long so we wait outside for mr. Snow. after a while a crowd has gathered. I am talking to Annie and I can feel eyes burning into the back of my head, I turn around and see piercing blue eyes starring Into my own.

" Thats Cato, he's a career," Annie tells me " stay away from him"

Cato has short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a well toned, muscular looks like another one full of himself. A pretty blonde walks up to him and holds his hand, cuddling up to him in the process.

" That's glimmer, Cato's girlfriend, another career"

I nod, I know full well to stay away from people like that, they were the start of the bullying.

Mr. Snow finally comes and is ten minutes is rushing us into the class and tells us to all take a seat , I am at the back of the line so there is only one seat left, and guess who that's next to? The career who was staring at me and Annie called Cato . Notice the sarcasm.

I sit down and again feel eyes piercing my head, I look to the side and see Cato staring at me.

" What are you staring at" I have to ask him, he does look a bit creepy just staring at me.

" you " he replies simply, not take his eyes off me once.

"you look quite creepy staring at me, so please look away, it's quite distracting" I reply with ease, only to see him smirk at me.

" so, your distracted by my hotness" he says with the smirk still on his face.

"no, because your face is so ugly it makes me want to be sick" I say, at first with a sarcastic smile on my face them my scowl which is usually on my face. I am laughing inside because the look on his face is price less.

" Don't even think about mocking me again, you don't want a replay of your old school now do you" he says tauntingly, my scowl drops into a scared/shocked look. Now he has his smirk again.

I don't talk to him again all lesson, I only do my work quietly.

I wonder if the rest of my day will be better?

**will katniss' day become any better, will she cross paths with Cato? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review. Again thank you to Dancerluver123 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to Mokingjay28 and reader189710**

* * *

Katniss pov

Finally the bell rang, the lesson has dragged on forever with those eyes penetrating me.I am rushing out of the classroom when I hear someone call my name, I turn around and see it is Annie.

" Sorry for rushing out so quickly, I guess I am glad to be out of that lesson, it was so boring" I immediately apologise.

" It's alright, we should get to Spanish though, we don't want to keep the teacher waiting.

" Ok"

so now we are rushing to get to Spanish, it doesn't look good to turn up late on the first we have to run all the way across the school to get to the classroom, it won't take that long though.

We have gotten to the classroom now and we are both out of open the door and see we are reasonably early, so much for are a few students sat down and talking in hushed voices,we start walking to a table and sit down.

" looks like we didn't have to rush after all" I tell Annie

" oh well"

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly and finally has come to an end. Luckily I haven't seen cato the creep yet so I am happy. I wait for prim outside the gate. I can see her now walking up to me.

" have you had a nice day?" She nicely asked

" yeah ,you?" I don't want to talk to her about the experience this morning

" this boy called Rory is really nice, and I make lots of friends!" She i a social butterfly and I'm a social slug.

We walk home with prim chatting about her day.

* * *

Cato pov

That girl katniss seems interesting, she has a fire I have only seen with clove and she's been my best friend for ages. I want to find out more about this mysterious girl.

* * *

**please review and tell me how this is going.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss pov

I am glad to be home, school was boring.I was driven science homework so I am doing it.

My homework is completed and I have nothing else to do. I have quickly decided to look on to Facebook, even though I know that all there will be is bad comments. There are lots of nasty comments as well as nice ones. I even have lots of friend requests. I click most of them, I decline the ones of people I don't know.

I suddenly see a picture of my dad on the screen with a caption saying ' isn't this your dead dad?' . It's from one of the old bullies, I feel memories flooding in, all of the amazing times I had when he was alive. Now all there is is the bad ones, of the bulling. I am starting to lose consciousness, the world fading before my eyes, until black. Just black.

_Flashback_

_As I walk through the corridor names are thrown my way, all of the nasty things they can think of. All of this with my dad dying, I don't want to live anymore. But I have prim to look after, I can't let her starve. I am on the edge of a mental breakdown._

_My outer shell shows no emotion to those bullies, no sadness at their words, when inside I am crying all the time, all emotion has broken loose and I am dying inside.I have to get home, I have to get away from this hell, at least home is a little less like hell than here._

_ I am walking out of school, crossing the road, not looking where I am going. I hear a crash. My body feels paralized, as if that crash was me and a everything is black._

_End of flashback_

That was the day I was in a car crash. that was the day I was taken away from hell

* * *

**Thank you to death god2 and anyaandsolomon97**

**I will try to upload tomorrow but I am not promising anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have an idea for a new story but I might start it after this one has gotten far.**

* * *

Katniss pov

I hate flashbacks. I was told they would stop but they haven't. They come when I am not doing anything. If I have one at school then that would start the bullying, again. I now realise I am drenched in sweat, well, now I have to change my clothes!

I hope tomorrow will keep me occupied, I don't want another.

* * *

Time skip to the next day

I am still astonished with how big the school is.I realise that my mouth is open and quickly shut it, I hope no one saw me.

" bye prim"

" bye"

I can tell she likes it here, her face lit up when she saw it. She wants to be a doctor. I just want to Live life in happiness.

I quickly rush up some stairs and walk down a corridor to find my form, no ones there. I decide to take my book out of my bag. I will read. I am currently reading divergent for the fith time, it is an amazing book.I start to read.

After twenty minutes Annie comes.

" Hi "

She greets me with a smile on here face.I close my book and we start to talk really, nothing of importance.

After a while the corridor became more crowded, then mr. Abernathy comes, drunk again. We go into form and we wait for everyone else to arrive.

They have now all arrived and we are talking, mostly about me.

" So, katniss, were are you from?" Another question from Finnick.

" Liverpool" I reply to him smoothly

" ok"

" again why were you bullied? I mean why would someone want to bully you?"

" You'd find out sooner or later so i'll tell you now," I inhaled deeply so I don't have another flashback",my dad died and everyone started to pity me, the populars didn't like all of the attention I was being given, either did I , so they started bullying me. Eveyone else followed because if you didn't then they would be bullied too. So after a while we moved." I don't want to tell them about the crash, they would pity me more.

" I'm sorry" they all say

" I don't want your pity, I've gotten over it" I really haven't.

" Ok"

" also, dont tell anyone."

" Ok"

" thanks"

* * *

**sorry for the delay, I've just been so busy.**

**so now they all know about her dad, next chapter will be more interesting.**


End file.
